Una hermosa noche estrellada
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Por segunda ocasión, el destino le ha brindado a Leonardo el poder disfrutar del tiempo junto a sus hermanos pero siendo ellos niños de nuevo. Todo es alegría y felicidad hasta que ese mismo destino decide que eso no va a durar. Autoría compartida con Akiane. Imagen de portada dibujada por Bamboo-carbon.
1. Chapter 1

Akiane, una de mis buenas amigas y autora también en el sitio, me sugirió el desarrollar un poco más el 'silly drabble' que titulé: "Un ratito".

Espero que les agrade el resultado, la imagen es la primera portada diferente que voy a usar, la autora del dibujo es Bamboo-carbon quien la creó por encargo de mi amiga Akiane para obsequiármelo como regalo de cumpleaños, lo menciono para que no haya mal entendidos de que lo tomé sin permiso o algo así XD.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Una hermosa noche estrellada :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por un error inconcebible de parte del ninja de morado, un experimento tuvo un resultado inesperado. Después de escuchar los gritos de terror de sus tres hermanos, casi al unísono con el sonido de una fuerte explosión, Leonardo llegó corriendo al laboratorio sólo para encontrar a tres infantes que lloraban a todo pulmón.

Unas horas después Abril le explicaba a Leonardo que sus hermanos estaban físicamente bien y que el efecto del accidente habría de desvanecerse en sólo un mes. Suspirando aliviado, Leonardo tomó con el mejor humor la noticia dada por su buena amiga, así que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma no sólo a cuidar a sus tres pequeños sino también a disfrutar una vez más de esa etapa maravillosa que cimentaba el amor del mayor por los más chicos.

Casi a mediados del mes, Abril, preocupada por Leonardo, se presentó en el hogar de sus amigos para ayudar al mayor con las pequeñas tortugas.

Un enorme bullicio lleno de gritos de alegría y de emoción llenaba el ambiente en el hogar de los quelonios. Abril quedó gratamente sorprendida al ver a los tres pequeños correr por todos lados disfrazados de vaqueros.

Leonardo la miró con una gran sonrisa en su cara, de verdad que disfrutaba mucho de la inocencia de los pequeños llenando su vida, sin tener que preocuparse por las batallas y las responsabilidades del liderazgo, pero también era innegable que se le notaba que estaba un poco cansado.

― ¡Tía Abril! ― gritaron los pequeños, acercándose a ella para abrazar sus rodillas ― ¡¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?!

― Ahora no pequeños, mejor quiero ver cómo juegan, ¿de acuerdo? ― les respondió la pelirroja, sentándose en el sillón para ver la acción, todas las pequeñas voces exclamaron su acuerdo y una vez más empezaron a correr por todos lados.

― ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ― Gritó el pequeño Rafael imitando el sonido de disparos apuntándole a su hermano mayor con su manita simulando una pistola ― ¡Te di! ― Leonardo se tiró al piso y se fingió "muerto" mientras que Rafael corría de nuevo con Donnie y Mikey.

Abril siguió observando a los pequeños durante unos minutos más, en cierto momento volteó a ver a Leonardo, pero le extrañó que aún estuviese tirado en el suelo. Preocupada se acercó a él, pensado que tal vez algo malo de verdad le había pasado.

― ¡Leo! ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó arrodillándose junto a él.

Sin abrir sus ojos, Leonardo respondió haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja ―: Si Abril, no te preocupes, pero ésta, además de dormir, es la única oportunidad que tengo para descansar un poco cada día.

― Leo ―, Abril se acostó a lado de su buen amigo ― ¿Siempre ha sido así? ¿Así los cuidabas cuando eran pequeños? ― Leo abrió un ojo y la miró cansado, pero feliz.

― Creo que era más fácil, no tenía tantas responsabilidades pues nuestro padre estaba presente, ésas vinieron con el tiempo, pero siempre disfruté cuidarlos pues al mismo tiempo jugaba con ellos, ahora puedo disfrutarlo más, verlos felices y tranquilos, como siempre lo quise.

― Tienes razón Leo, cuando es uno adulto… bueno, no en tu caso, pero me entiendes, se disfruta mucho más el amor tierno de los niños, sus travesuras y ocurrencias ―, dijo Abril siguiendo la plática ―, todos son tan adorables. Como si esa fuera la señal, los chicos se acercaron a ellos y todas las pequeñas tortugas se abrazaron a Leonardo, todos estaban muy hambrientos.

― ¡Emanito! ¡Omida! ― rogó Mikey tratando de pronunciar bien las palabras, si alguna vez Leonardo creyó que su hermanito bebé no podía ser más tierno, ahora estaba seguro de que estuvo muy equivocado.

― Claro Mikey, ¿qué se te antoja? ― le preguntó Leo subiéndolo a su pecho para abrazarlo con fuerza. Mikey se retorcía riéndose tratado de separarse de Leo para bajarse de su pecho y correr de nuevo, pero al ver a su hermano a los ojos empezó a abrazarlo también con todas las fuerzas de sus pequeños brazos. Rafael y Donnie, celosos de eso, también se subieron al pecho de su hermano para quitar a Mikey y abrazar a su hermano mayor.

― ¡Yo también quiero que me abraces! ― gritó Rafael consiguiendo lo que quería pues Leonardo usó su otro brazo libre. Al ver eso Donnie empezó quedamente a sollozar. Parecía que los oídos de Leonardo estaban calibrados para escuchar cualquier cambio en las voces de sus hermanitos porque de inmediato escuchó aquellos suaves sonidos.

― No llores mi pequeño ―, dijo Leonardo poniéndose de pie para alzar en brazos también al pequeño de morado, cualquiera pensaría que sólo con dos brazos no podría, pero con tanta práctica, era sencillo para el mayor.

Abril observa como Leo trata a sus hermanos, eso siempre lo ha notado, cada momento de su vida y cada respiro que da sin duda es para el bien de los menores.

― Déjame ayudarte.

Y de buena fe la pelirroja abrazó a Leo para sostenerlo y ayudarle a levantarse con tan preciada carga, pero de inmediato una miradita del pequeño de ojos color ámbar parecía advertirle que no le agradaba que lo abrazara, sutilmente comenzó a abrazarlo con más fuerza como avisando "es mío". Leo sentó a los pequeños en sus sillas altas y comenzó a prepararles un bocadillo.

― ¿Y entonces que tal eres con eso de alimentarlos? ― el mayor se sonrió.

Leonardo con toda la experiencia del mundo respecto a todo lo que concernía a sus hermanitos, de inmediato comenzó a servirles leche en sus tacitas entrenadoras, picó media manzana en pedacitos y se los sirvió a Rafael quien orgulloso tomó un tenedor sujetándolo con todos sus deditos diciendo ―: Yo ya soy niño grande. Presumiéndole a Mikey y a Donnie quienes comían manzana también, pero en puré.

Mikey no hizo mucho caso de las palabras del pequeño Rafael, pero Donnie miró a Leonardo quien alimentaba a Mikey porque su hermanito bebé no podía sostener bien la cuchara y siempre hacía un tiradero con el puré, Leonardo casi de inmediato sintió que su hermanito de morado lo miraba con insistencia y conociendo que algo le molestaba, se lo preguntó.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Donnie? ¿No tienes hambre? ― Leonardo sabía que el futuro científico quería estar a la misma altura que el de rojo porque en cierta forma se sentía inseguro, pero como Donnie aún no sabía cómo expresarlo, sólo fijaba su mirada en su hermano mayor quien de inmediato supo que hacer. Tomando otra manzana, Leonardo cortó una rebanada delgadita y se la dio a Donnie quien la sostuvo entre sus deditos, mirando fijamente el pedacito de fruta.

― Muérdelo ―, le animó Leonardo con suavidad. El pequeño así lo hizo y se sonrió al ver que podía hacerlo, disfrutando por primera vez lo crujiente del fruto. Donatelo miró orgulloso a su hermano de rojo quien hizo un puchero y dejó de comer, molesto porque ya no era el único. Abril observaba todo aquello con una sonrisa de curiosidad en su rostro, se notaba la forma de ser futura en cada uno de los pequeños, no podían negar sus personalidades, pero como aún estaban en formación, muchas veces lo dejaban de lado para volver a suplicar algo más de su hermano mayor, atención sobre todo.

― Come, Rafa ―, le pidió Leonardo al pequeño gruñón, al inicio no logró que lo hiciera, pero después de un beso rápido en su frente el pequeño terminó toda su manzana. Abril se ofreció a ayudar a Leonardo, pero los chicos no se dejaron tocar por ella, estaban compitiendo por la atención del mayor.

Leonardo limpiaba el rostro de Mikey del puré que había quedado pegado en sus mejillas y frente por un poco que había tomado con su manita. Después le siguió Rafael quien terminó rápido su leche para que su hermano lo limpiara antes que a Donnie. Cuando todos habían terminado con su refrigerio, Leonardo le pidió a su amiga que los vigilara mientras limpiaba la cocina para después preparar la cena.

Abril no estaba segura de poder con los tres pequeños, podía darse cuenta de la competencia por la atención de Leo, pero lo veía tan atareado que no se pudo negar.

― Claro Leo, sólo dime cómo los puedo tener entretenidos ―. Leo sonrió al ver la inquietud de su amiga. Le entregó un par de cuadernos, pinturas y una caja de crayolas.

― Toma esto, pueden dibujar un rato, me daré prisa para alcanzarlos. Chicos, vayan con tía Abril a la sala, los alcanzo en un momento.

Abril levantó en brazos a Mikey, Rafael miraba a Abril con recelo mientras que Donnie buscaba la mejor manera de bajar de su sillita.

― Vamos niños, haremos un bonito dibujo para Leo y si le gusta lo va a pegar en el refri ― animó Abril ayudando a Donnie a bajar para tomarlo de la mano, Rafa al escuchar el premio bajó de inmediato y corrió delante de la pelirroja y de los hermanos, Leo sonrió y se apuró a limpiar y preparar lo que necesitaba para la cena, era un alivio tener la ayuda de Abril.

Los pequeños comenzaron a dibujar, Rafael se jactaba de usar correctamente los colores al hacer el sol y dibujar a su hermano mayor tomando su mano, Donatelo sólo lo observaba muy cuidadosamente, tomando sus crayolas usó ambas manos para dibujar lo que para él era una casa con Leo saludando desde la puerta mientras que Mikey usaba sus manos con la pintura dactilar, hacía manchones muy divertidos y rio más cuando salpicó a sus hermanos mayores.

― ¡MIKEY! ¡NO! ― El grito de Rafael se sentía agresivo e intimidó a Mikey que se abrazó a Abril. Donatelo al ver al pequeño al punto del llanto tomó de sus pinturas y se pintó su cara haciendo muecas para hacer reír a Mikey.

― Todo bien, ¿si? ― Preguntaba Donnie al hermano menor quien continuó el trabajo del de morado pintándolo más y más provocando una pequeña guerra de pinturas, Rafael no quería sentirse excluido y agarrando una pintura amarilla la roció sobre ellos y Abril.

― ¡Niños, no, no hagan eso! ― pero una mancha de pintura verde le cayó directo en la frente ―. Ahora verán… ― las tres tortuguitas atacaron juntos a Abril, para cuando Leo salió de la cocina vio con sorpresa a tres tortugas y una humana multicolor con Mikey en los brazos.

― Ellos empezaron ―, dijo en forma de defensa.

― ¡Pero si parecen ensalada! ― Leo se carcajeó y caminó a ellos, limpiando un poco la carita de Rafael le decía –: Veamos a quien tenemos aquí, pero mira nada más, un par de ojos ambarinos, con que aquí estabas ¿verdad Rafa? ― a lo que su hermanito afirmó sonriendo, después fue con Donatelo e hizo lo mismo – Donnie, ¡te encontré!

Los cargó y fue donde Mikey y Abril, el pequeño seguía pintándola y cuando Leo estuvo a su alcance también lo pintó ― ¡Hey! Tranquilo artista, creo que es hora del baño.

―Leo, disculpa, creo que no he sido de mucha ayuda.

― Claro que lo eres, no se están peleando, eso cuenta mucho ―, decía tranquilo.

Abril acompañó a Leonardo al baño para seguir ayudándole con los pequeños, después de todo, ya no temía estar más sucia que en ese momento. Se hizo una pequeña escala en el cuarto de Leonardo quien ya tenía listo un contenedor plástico lleno de juguetes; barquitos, un submarino, tres patitos de goma y un pulpito morado.

Aquello hizo sonreír a los tres pequeños, podría decirse que amaban tomar un baño, pero la realidad lo que amaban con delirio era el jugar en el agua. Las tres tortuguitas miraban a su hermano mayor preparar la tina a una temperatura adecuada. El mayor colocó tapetes no resbaladizos en el fondo de la bañera y un aro de plástico del tamaño adecuado, con firmes ventosas ayudaba a Leonardo a mantener a Mikey sentadito sin que se resbalara.

Forró el grifo y las llaves con una cubierta acojinada para que no se golpearan con el metal cuando estuviesen jugando. Tan pronto como el agua alcanzó una altura conveniente, Leonardo levantó a Rafael y a Donnie, uno por uno para meterlos a agua, diciéndoles que estuvieran sentaditos para que pudieran jugar con seguridad. Abril colocó a Mikey en su aro de seguridad y también le dio un juguete para entretenerlo.

Mientras Abril frotaba con delicadeza la suave piel del más pequeño, Leonardo hacía lo mismo con un Donnie que miraba con insistencia a su pulpito hundirse para después salir de nuevo a la superficie, lo miraba realmente maravillado, preguntándose cómo era posible aquello. Una mirada de inteligencia de ambos mayores se cruzó comprendiendo la actitud del más listo. La diversión era interminable para Rafael mientras Leo y Abril estaban ocupados con los demás; jugaba con su barquito soplándole para que navegara, hacía sonidos con su submarino y con su patito no necesitaba hacerlo, pues apretándolo chillaba, haciéndole sonreír. Mikey se fascinaba con las burbujas en la bañera y por todos los colores que se reflejaban en la superficie jabonosa de todas las esferas con delgada piel de agua.

Las risas de los pequeños eran el placer de Leonardo pues el verlos tranquilos y felices era su objetivo en la vida y su principal fuente de alegría.

― Aún pienso que no he sido de mucha ayuda ―, Abril confesaba una vez más sintiéndose un poco inútil ―, mira como los dejé y sólo te fuiste unos minutos ―. Leo sonrió de nuevo.

― Querrás decir cómo te dejaron, estando con niños eso es normal, ahora ven aquí.

Tomando una toalla pequeña, la mojó con agua tibia y limpió la cara de Abril. Los niños de inmediato callaron y miraron lo que pasaba.

― Eh... Leo... eso no es necesario... me apenas ―. Pero para él le era natural pues estaba acostumbrado a limpiar esos desastres de sus pequeños.

Una salpicada de agua, un submarino directo a su cabeza y un llanto fue lo que Abril recibió de las tortuguitas.

― ¿Qué hacen? ― Leo los voltea a ver muy serio y eso los pone al borde del llanto.

― Están celosos Leo ―, decía Abril mientras se secaba, limpiaba y regresaba un juguete volador. Rafael le sacaba la lengua a Abril irrespetuoso cada vez que creía que Leo no lo miraba.

― No hagas eso. La tía Abril te quiere mucho y te cuida también -, lo reprendió con suavidad su hermano mayor.

Ya de vuelta a la habitación, Leonardo cargaba a Rafael y a Mikey, bien envueltos en sus toallitas, mientras que Abril llevaba en brazos a Donnie, bien envuelto también, sobre la cama de Leonardo los dos dejaron a los chicos ahí para secarlos bien y "vestirlos".

Tres pijamas de cuerpo entero colocó Leonardo sobre la cama, cada una del color correspondiente a las bandanas que sus hermanos volverían a usar cuando volviesen a la normalidad. Estaban un poco ajadas, pero aún podían proveer a los chicos de una tibia temperatura para que pudiesen ir al comedor para cenar.

Rafael se empecinó en vestirse solo para que su hermano mayor lo felicitara, una vez más el pequeño Donnie no quiso quedarse atrás y no le permitía a Abril ponerle la pijama, quería hacerlo solito. Mikey lo único que hacía era mirar con cándida e inocente sonrisa a su hermano mayor mientras él lo vestía con su prenda para dormir.

Al final Donatelo se salió con la suya y si logró vestirse solito, una sonrisa de orgullo tuvo como blanco a su hermano mayor quien lo felicitó después de abrazar al pequeño vestido de rojo que por cuestiones de celos no lo había soltado desde hacía unos minutos.

Ya en el comedor y todos en sus sillitas, Leonardo les sirvió galletas que había horneado junto con tres pequeños tazones con yogurt. Con esa comida no pasó lo mismo que con la anterior, los chicos amaban las galletas y las devoraron, aunque Mikey sólo comió un par porque apenas le habían salido los dientes. Después de la cena, y de lavarse los dientes en paz, Abril se ofreció a quedarse con Leonardo quien le agradeció de nuevo su ayuda. La pelirroja se instaló en el cuarto para las visitas después de llevar a los chicos al cuarto de Leo quien a pesar de que había sacado del cuarto de cachivaches sus camitas anteriores, los más chicos no querían usarlas, se empeñaron en dormir con él.

Después de la media noche, Abril iba a la cocina por un vaso con agua y se le ocurrió echar un ojo a sus amigos para ver cómo estaban. La vista de un Leonardo rodeado de tres pequeñas tortugas era enternecedora, Rafa a su derecha, Donnie a su izquierda y Mikey sobre su pecho. Parecía que la respiración acompasada del mayor era lo que mantenía a los más pequeños sumidos en ese plácido sueño infantil lleno de ese sentimiento de protección que todos los pequeños despiertan en los demás. "Ojalá y pudiera hacer que todos ellos pudieran gozar más de esta experiencia" – pensó la buena mujer, cerrado la puerta para que todos gozaran de la tibieza que llenaba el cuarto del mayor.

Leo sabía que debía despertar temprano, sus pequeños hermanos no tardarían en despertar exigiendo comer, así que se levantó a pesar de querer seguir durmiendo, al mirarlos dormir con una paz dichosa sus energías regresaron borrando cualquier rastro de cansancio, verdaderamente disfrutaba todo lo que le concernía a cuidar de los pequeños.

Acomodó las almohadas haciendo una barrera para que no fueran a caer de la cama, salió silenciosamente de la habitación para comenzar las labores del día, debía entrenar, meditar, arreglar la cocina y preparar los alimentos, para cuando Abril y los niños despertaban él ya los recibiría con un suculento desayuno.

ꟷ Leo, perdón, me quedé dormida cuando bien pude ayudarte, por favor permíteme, no es necesario que lo hagas tú sólo ꟷ, pero el quelonio la miró sonriente.

ꟷ No te preocupes, han pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente, a decir verdad ya se me ha hecho costumbre y aunque no lo creas me parece que así son más tranquilos que de grandes ꟷ, rio aunque Abril le notaba el cansancio.

ꟷ Además, no lo hago todo solo, tú me ayudas mucho, me traes los víveres y lo que necesitamos.

ꟷ Pronto festejaremos nuestro cumpleaños ꟷ, añadió el ninja de azul ꟷ, y quiero hacer algo especial, quiero festejarlo como me hubiera gustado cuando era niño: quiero globos, un gran pastel, helado, música y juegos, quiero que ellos tengan una verdadera fiesta infantil, algo que puedan atesorar por siempre, me ayudarás con eso, ¿verdad Abril?

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

ꟷ ¡Claro que te ayudaré! Es una de las mejores ideas para hacer felices a los niños ꟷ, respondió Abril encantada con la idea.

A pesar de que aún faltaban tres semanas para el cumpleaños, Leonardo quería hacerla antes de que el efecto en sus hermanos pasara, así que Abril le sugirió una semana para los preparativos. Casey y Usagi fueron invitados a la fiesta, Abril se encargó de la preparación del pastel y Leonardo de la decoración, Usagi y Casey reunían ideas para la diversión durante la fiesta. Todo quedó listo en la madrugada de aquel día para que cuando los chicos despertaran todo estaría preparado.

Cuando los chicos despertaron y no vieron a su hermano mayor, comenzaron a llamarlo para verlo, de inmediato Leonardo acudió.

ꟷ Buenos días niños ꟷ, les dijo el mayor a sus pequeños, todos sonrieron al verlo y Mikey extendió sus bracitos para que su hermano lo cargara.

ꟷ ¿Saben que días es? ꟷ les preguntó el mayor.

ꟷ No… ꟷ respondieron al fin después de pensar unos segundos.

ꟷ ¿Nos tienes una sorpresa, Leo? ꟷ preguntó el de rojo, la mirada en Leo le decía que pronto habrían de tenerla.

ꟷ Si… ¿quieren ir a ver la sorpresa?

ꟷ ¡SI! ꟷ respondieron los chicos, Rafael y Donatelo corrieron hacia la cocina, Leonardo iba detrás de ellos con Mikey aún en sus brazos.

Los chicos no entraron a la cocina porque todas las luces estaban apagadas y les daba un poco de miedo, pero cuando su hermano se acercó ellos ya no temían y esperaron a que Leonardo encendiera la luz.

ꟷ ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ꟷ los invitados exclamaron con entusiasmo al encenderse las luces. Los chicos se asustaron un poco, pero al ver el enorme pastel en la mesa, los globos y los regalos, olvidaron su sobresalto de inmediato.

ꟷ ¡Oh! ¡Qué pastelote! ꟷ exclamó Donnie al ver el enorme postre.

ꟷ ¿Eso es para mí? ꟷ preguntó Rafael mirando una de las cajas en la mesa.

ꟷ ¡Quero astel! ꟷ gritaba Mikey casi zafándose de los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Leonardo sentó a sus hermanitos a la mesa mientras Abril cortaba el pastel y servía a todos, Leonardo comía con tanto entusiasmo como los más chicos, mirándolos comer, pero sin permitirles hartarse, quería que jugaran antes de repetir el postre.

Casey y Usagi, después de comer, organizaron los juegos para los pequeños. Ponían música para que todos bailaran y la cortaban para que se quedaran quietos, el que se movía, perdía. Les daban pistas para que encontraran un tesoro perdido, el cual era un cofre de madera pequeñito lleno de dulces. Guerritas con globos llenos de agua, abrir los regalos, volver a comer pastel, ver una película traída por Casey, divertirse con todos los juguetes llevados por Usagi de su otro mundo. Todo ese día estuvo lleno de diversión y sorpresas, los chicos gastaron todas sus energías en risas, comida deliciosa, juegos y sonrisas, la felicidad era la dueña absoluta en aquel hogar.

Para el final del día Casey y Usagi se acercaron a Leo.

― Amigo, es un gran trabajo el que realizas, pero siento que es demasiado para ti ―, le decía el samurái ―, yo te podría ayudar con uno de ellos, si me lo permites podría llevarme a alguno y cuidarlo como mi discípulo mientras aún es pequeño ―. Leonardo se sorprendió al escuchar esta propuesta.

― Pienso lo mismo, Leo ―, secundó Casey ―, podrías darme a alguno, seguro que a cualquiera le encantaría pasar unos días libre en la granja de la abuela, Abril y yo cuidaríamos bien de él ―. La creciente sorpresa en Leonardo no se podía ocultar.

― Les agradezco sus buenas intenciones, pero de verdad no creo que sea necesario. No, yo no tendría corazón para separarlos ni para separarme de alguno.

― Leo, el separarlos no significaría que no los amas, pero mírate, cada día luces más y más agotado. De acuerdo, no digas nada, sólo piénsalo, sabemos que por voluntad no lo harías, pero son muchos para que los cuides tú solo.

Leonardo miraba a sus hermanitos, Rafa y Donnie estaban jugando con los obsequios que habían recibido mientras que Mikey comenzaba a dormitar en una de las esquinas del sofá de la sala.

― No, definitivamente no amigos, les agradezco en el alma sus ofrecimientos y su preocupación, pero yo nunca los separaría, después de la muerte de nuestro sensei ellos son lo único que me queda, lo único por lo que tengo que vivir, deben permanecer juntos, el que vuelvan a ser unos niños es una nueva oportunidad para que tengan una vida tranquila aunque sea por unas semanas, es lo que yo deseo ―. Les respondía tranquilo y sonriente, una reacción que los amigos ya esperaban de él.

― Esta bien Leo, pero por favor, ante cualquier dificultad que tengas recuerda que te puedes apoyar en nosotros, nunca lo dudes ―. Le recordó su amigo humano.

― Es una lástima que no aceptes, sería un gran honor tener a un miembro del clan Hamato bajo mi tutela ―, dijo el conejo con sinceridad.

― Gracias Usagi, gracias Casey, gracias Abril ―, y con un abrazo se despedían, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños que mucho habían disfrutado los pequeños.

Tan pronto como Leonardo terminó de despedirse de todos sus buenos amigos, se dirigió de nuevo a su hogar por el elevador de la guarida y cuando se acercó al sofá pudo ver a sus tres pequeños acurrucados unos con otros, durmiendo placenteramente, su corazón se llenó hasta el borde de la ternura más pura.

― "No, jamás podría separarlos, estamos destinados a estar juntos y eso me llena de alegría, tal vez suene egoísta porque la ciudad se verá en la necesidad de cuidarse a sí misma por un buen tiempo, pero los pequeños de mi alma merecen una vida tranquila y dichosa... Lástima que sólo quedan dos semanas de esta felicidad, la extrañaré, pero no puedo negar que extraño a mis hermanos "normales"."

Cargando uno a uno de los niños en sus brazos, Leonardo los llevó a su habitación y los acostó en su cama, arropándolos y antes de dormir los observó por largos minutos, dejó salir un suspiro de una linda derrota, sus hermanos eran los legítimos dueños de todo su amor, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran, siempre iban a ser la prioridad en su vida.

…..

Después de un par de días, Donatelo no paraba de mostrarle a su hermano mayor el libro de constelaciones que le habían regalado. Las pintaba y cada que podía le rogaba a su hermano mayor que lo llevara un ratito fuera de la guarida para observarlas. Pero el mayor posponía la salida pues quería que pudiera verlas sin ningún peligro acechándolos, así que planeaba la mejor ruta para que el pequeño genio y los demás pudieran ver aquella hermosa vista en todo su esplendor.

Un portabebés, invención de Leonardo, le permitiría cargar a sus tres pequeños al mismo tiempo, Mikey por delante frente a su pecho, mientras que Rafa y Donnie detrás sobre su caparazón, pudiendo mirar por encima de sus hombros. El joven líder conocía bien las zonas por las cuales los miembros del Pie y los Dragones Púrpuras casi no se dejaban ver. Con un plan que Leonardo estaba convencido de que era el más seguro para él y sus pequeños, ya estaba listo para llevarlos a pasear la siguiente noche.

― ¿Quieren ir de paseo para ver las estrellas? ― Aquella pregunta logró que tres pares de ojitos miraran con ilusión al mayor después de que cenaron.

― ¡SI! ― gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Leonardo ya había buscado en un cuarto que les servía de ático, la ropita de cada uno de ellos para llevarlos bien arropados. Pantaloncitos y pequeños suéteres viejos pero bien abrigadores lucían todos ellos, no había zapatitos, pero Leonardo le puso a cada uno de ellos gruesos calcetines para mantener sus piecitos gozando de una cómoda temperatura.

Colocando a Rafa y a Donnie en el portabebés para abrochar bien las correas de seguridad, Leonardo se lo puso para después colocar a Mikey quien le tendía sus bracitos delante de él. Convencido de que todos estaban bien asegurados, Leonardo tomó sus katanas y por esa ocasión las portaba como los antiguos samuráis, al lado de su cintura.

Los chicos estaban maravillados de todo lo que sus ojos podían observar, Leonardo al inicio había subido poco a poco al edificio para que sus niños no se asustaran por la altura, pero a medida que la altura se incrementaba, también lo hacía la emoción en las voces de los pequeños. Minutos después Leonardo ya saltaba de edificio en edificio escuchando con satisfacción las exclamaciones de emoción y admiración de los niños.

Desafortunadamente las exclamaciones de entusiasmo fueron escuchadas por un par de secuaces de Destructor quienes por alguna mala broma del destino se encontraban ahí y al verlo pasar desde lejos pensaron enseguida en el momento de la venganza, tenían una gran oportunidad después de observar que el pequeño grupo familiar ahora estaba formado sólo de un adolescente y tres niños. Un Leonardo al cuidado de los pequeños hermanos era presa fácil, debían llamar a su maestro, de seguro él disfrutaría mucho el momento de la captura de sus enemigos.

Con la agilidad que proporciona una venganza pronta a satisfacerse, la noticia corrió como la pólvora hasta Destructor mientras un par de Foot Ninjas seguían a Leonardo con cautela.

― ¡Maestro! ― exclamó un guardia entrando sin anunciarse a la presencia de Destructor, seguro de que la noticia de que era portador era más que suficiente para interrumpir las meditaciones del villano.

― ¡Dije que no quería que se me molestara! ― gritó Saki, su rostro mostrando de inmediato el ceño fruncido que hacía juego con una mirada amenazante y los labios apretados, pero antes de que pudiese descargar su ira sobre el mensajero, aquel de inmediato le contó lo que sucedía.

Destructor no daba crédito a su buena suerte, sin perder tiempo y guiado por todos los centinelas que tenía en cada edificio, pronto llegó a un lugar cercano para poner una trampa.

Concentrado en disfrutar de la alegría de los chicos, Leonardo no dejaba de sonreír, de observar y escuchar cada una de las palabras de sus pequeños, pero aquella felicidad no habría de durarle…

― ¡Más alto! ¡Más alto, Leo! ― pedía Rafa llenándose de emoción, mientras Mikey se limitaba a expresar su asombro con gestos maravillados y miradas ávidas de curiosidad.

― ¡Mira que linda estrella! ― exclamó Donnie mirando hacia arriba para después recargar su cabecita en el hombro de su hermano mayor como agradecimiento, pero extrañamente Leonardo no contestó, en ese instante su sexto sentido se había puesto en alerta.

Sin contestar las preguntas de los chicos, Leonardo descendió con rapidez hasta un callejón bastante obscuro para entrar al sistema de alcantarillado, los niños de inmediato protestaron, pero Leonardo les impuso silencio con tanto miedo en su voz, que a pesar de querer seguir quejándose, los niños de inmediato supieron que debían obedecer.

La próxima entrada al alcantarillado estaba a unos cuantos pasos, pero antes de que Leonardo pudiera estar lo bastante cerca para levantarla, los pies de una persona se posaron encima de la enorme tapa metálica. Era Destructor.

Haciendo uso de toda su sangre fría, Leonardo miró de inmediato todos sus alrededores para juzgar su situación: nada bueno le auguraba la vista de ese callejón atestado de enemigos sedientos de venganza.

― He de decirte, mi querido Leonardo, que la suerte no siempre habría de estar del lado de ustedes, malditos reptiles, es hora de que sepas que todos los planes que tú y tus... ahora renacuajos han hecho fracasar, se pagan con la vida ―, el tono en la voz de Destructor prometía lo peor para todos ellos.

Leonardo estaba lleno de angustia por lo que pudiese pasar con sus niños, pero delante del enemigo no lo demostraba, de inmediato y a pesar de que todos sus hermanitos lo tenían abrazado de cierta forma que él podía sentir que todos temblaban de miedo, atacó a los soldados que estaban detrás de él, tratando de abrirse paso para que nadie pudiera herir a los chicos.

Al inicio parecía que el joven líder estaba lográndolo, podría salir huyendo y salvarse, pero el destino, como bien dijo Saki, no estaba esa noche del lado de los inocentes. Un dardo que logró atravesar su piel de una de sus piernas, logró que Leonardo cayese de rodillas, en cuanto sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo, varios soldados lo sujetaron de sus brazos, algunos otros, cortaban las correas de seguridad que mantenían a sus hermanitos cerca de él.

Leonardo suplicó que no les hicieran daño, pero uno de los soldados que tenía a Rafael sujeto del cuello, lo azotó contra al suelo, el pequeño se lastimó su tobillo y comenzó a llorar por el dolor; otro soldado más había dejado a Donnie en el suelo y amenazaba con aplastarle la cabecita con su pesada bota y el pequeño Mikey lloraba al sentir las garras de Destructor cortarle ligeramente la piel de su bracito. El maligno amo del Clan del Pie mostraba en ese momento la más enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y crueldad en su rostro que imaginarse puede.

― ¡NOOOO! ― Leonardo sintiendo los efectos de la adrenalina combinada con la furia, logró lo impensable y se liberó de inmediato de todos los soldados que lo sujetaban, pero tres dardos más habrían de dejarlo fuera de combate y sin sentido. El hermano mayor sucumbió, no sin antes suplicar por la vida de sus tres bebés una vez más.

…..

La inconciencia fue la peor enemiga de Leonardo, al despertar estaba encerrado en los calabozos de la guarida de Destructor. Apenas abrió los ojos comenzó a ser consciente de donde estaba y de lo que había sucedido, cuando recordó lo último se levantó tan repentinamente que decidió no hacer caso de un dolor de cabeza, un pecho adolorido debido a los golpes y varias heridas superficiales en su cuello y sus hombros que fueron el resultado del poco cuidado de los soldados al cortar las correas, todo eso no importaba, lo que realmente quería saber era dónde y cómo estaban sus hermanos.

― ¡DESTRUCTOR! ¡GANASTE! ¡ME TIENES AQUÍ! ¡TERMINA TU VENGANZA CONMIGO Y DEJA A MIS HERMANOS IRSE! ― gritaba yendo tan lejos como sus cadenas lo permitían, pero no lo dejaban acercarse a las rejas que formaban parte de su prisión, por más que gritó, amenazó y suplicó por horas no obtuvo respuesta. Rindiéndose momentáneamente al cansancio trató de concentrarse, pero era inútil, su mente no paraba de imaginar lo que ese maldito hacía con sus hermanos, esperaba poder verlos, pero era angustiante no poder hacerlo.

― "¿Qué les han hecho?" "Por favor, por favor, que estén bien…" ―, eran sus pensamientos.

Durante tres días que para cualquiera son interminables, lo fueron más para Leonardo estando inmerso en ese mar de preocupación. Durante ese tiempo examinó toda su celda en busca de alguna salida, inspeccionó todos los eslabones de sus cadenas en busca de alguna grieta o algo que pudiera ayudarlo a liberarse, pero el metal no presentaba ningún defecto. Para el inicio del cuarto día el ninja de azul ya tenía las marcas de esa angustia marcadas a fuego en todo su rostro, además de la falta de sueño y el hambre. De pronto una figura entraba a su celda, obligándolo a entrecerrar sus ojos debido a la brillante luz que la puerta abierta dejaba entrar.

― Pero que miserable te ves Leonardo, no cabe duda de que no ha quedado nada de ese gallardo ninja, en fin, eso te lo mereces, debiste aceptar mi oferta de unirte a mi cuando pudiste, ahora no tienes opción ―, Destructor dijo al fin después de observar con burla la mirada hostil del hermano mayor de sus pequeños prisioneros.

― Mis hermanos… ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ― Preguntó al fin el joven líder tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que lo habían consumido esos tres días. Destructor caminaba de un lado a otro como pensando si debía contestarle o no.

― ¡ELLOS SON INOCENTES! ¡LIBÉRALOS! ― Exigió al fin el ninja de azul levantándose amenazador. Finalmente, Destructor se detuvo y lo miró complaciente.

― Eso es, quiero que me supliques por sus vidas o su rápida e indolora exterminación…

― No te atrevas Destructor, o si no...

― Esto es lo que vas a hacer mi estimado Leonardo ― siguió su némesis, ignorando momentáneamente aquella amenaza ―, se fiel a mí, obedéceme sin cuestionarme y tus hermanos serán libres, no te prometo hacer lo mismo contigo pues has de saber que de esta organización sólo muerto podrás terminar.

Aunque su honor le exigía no traicionar las enseñanzas de su difunto padre, Leonardo no lo pensó y se arrodilló frente a su nuevo maestro.

― Maestro Destructor, haré lo que me pida, solo libérelos, quiero estar seguro de que lo hará y que ellos estarán bien ―, pidió Leonardo con el tono más humilde que pudo darle a su voz.

― Muy bien, primero obedece y te permitiré verlos; es más, tú mismo podrás llevarlos al lugar que creas conveniente para después regresar. ¿Qué te parece? ― Destructor no podía negar lo mucho que lo complacía escuchar esa voz revestida de humildad y aunque Leonardo lo intentaba ocultar, también reflejaba su miedo y su extenuación.

― Es magnánimo Maestro Destructor ―, Leonardo se sentía humillado, pero no debía pensar en él, había tres vidas por las que hacer lo que fuera. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Destructor nunca lo dejó, con una patada hizo que su prisionero cayera al suelo de bruces.

― Hagamos una prueba, besa la punta de mi zapato ―. Destructor le ordenó acercando su pie al rostro de Leo. Al ver la mínima duda de Leonardo, Destructor lo pateó en el rostro.

― Esto tendrá un gran castigo ―. Destructor murmuró con ira y sin añadir nada más, se retiró.

― ¡MAESTRO, POR FAVOR REGRESE! ― Pero no hubo respuesta, un par de horas después uno de los subalternos llegó entregando a Leonardo una bandeja con comida, una sopa con carne, un vaso de agua y una pieza de pan.

― El Maestro Destructor te manda que comas esto ―, fue lo único que aclaró el hombre sin hacer caso de la insistencia de Leonardo por querer saber sobre sus pequeños.

Razonando que Destructor no tenía la menor intención de envenenarlo, pues muerto no podía servirle de nada, Leonardo aspiró el aroma de la comida que aunado a esa idea lo convenció de comer, sin mencionar que ya habían transcurrido cuatro días sin que él probara bocado alguno. Terminó unos minutos después, esperando tener las fuerzas suficientes para obedecer a Destructor y poder ver a sus hermanitos.

Pero en la siguiente ocasión no fue Destructor el que hizo acto de presencia en su calabozo, dos soldados fueron por él. Sin quitarle las cadenas de sus muñecas y tobillos, los soldados casi arrastraron a la tortuga a la presencia de Destructor. Leonardo esperaba ver aunque fuera por unos segundos a sus pequeños.

Al entrar en el enorme salón que servía a Destructor de oficina, Leonardo inspeccionó hasta el último rincón con su mirada, pero no había nadie más. Una vez frente a su nuevo amo, Destructor ordenó que le quitaran las cadenas a su nuevo esclavo. Hasta saber con certeza si los niños estaban bien, Leonardo permaneció tranquilo en su sitio.

― Me has hecho enfadar mucho con tu duda en la última ocasión, Leonardo, eso ante mis ojos no es un insulto sino un ultraje a mi voluntad que debe ser obedecida al instante. Te daré otra oportunidad y si vacilas aunque sea un segundo, mandaré por uno de tus hermanos y será degollado en tu presencia, ¿entendido? ― Leonardo asintió, esta vez no habría de dudar.

Esperando la orden, Destructor lo miró fijamente para no perder ni un gesto en su semblante y de pronto ordenó: ― Mata al soldado que está a tu derecha.

El hombre de negro retrocedió espantado, aquella reacción puso en funcionamiento las costumbres honorables de Leonardo de no matar sino era absolutamente necesario y por ello no obedeció. Una daga atravesó el espacio y le atravesó la garganta al soldado quien cayó de espaldas dejando escapar gemidos de dolor mientras un enorme charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de su cabeza. Leonardo lo miró con horror.

― ¡Te lo advertí! ― de inmediato Saki hizo una seña al otro soldado quien, escarmentado por el ejemplo de su compañero, de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina de Saki y preguntó: ― ¿Cuál de todos debo traer?

― ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR MAESTRO, NO LO HAGA! ― imploró Leonardo cayendo de rodillas justo después de que varios ninjas invisibles lo mantuvieron quieto y lejos de Saki ― ¡Deme tiempo, es muy pronto para mí para liberarme de las costumbres que tengo! ¡Se lo ruego, téngame paciencia!

Saki no parece hacer caso del ruego de Leonardo y ordena: ― ¡Qué sea Miguel Ángel!

― ¡POR FAVOR! ― Saki saborea cada segundo de esa odiada voz que así resuena en sus oídos, la voz de su antiguo enemigo rogando por piedad.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

…..

Destructor iba de un lado a otro caminando con lentitud luciendo 'pensativo' cuando en realidad gozaba cada instante de lo que sufría el quelonio. Posaba sus ojos en su verde prisionero deleitándose al ver la súplica reflejada en todo su ser.

― Esta bien, Leonardo, pasaré por alto tu desobediencia una vez más. Ve a que te alimenten de nuevo, te necesito fuerte para la misión de prueba que te daré.

― Pero… ¿podría ver a mis hermanos? ― Una brutal bofetada rompió la piel de su mejilla y lo hizo caer.

― ¿Te atreves a hablar cuando no se te ha otorgado el permiso? ¡Eso es todo! ¡Has acabado con mi paciencia! ¡Llévenselo y ya saben qué hacer! ― forcejeando con todas sus energías contra los soldados que comenzaban a arrastrarlo, Leonardo temió de nuevo por la seguridad de los niños.

― ¡AMO! ¡AMO! ¡SE LO SUPLICO! ― Destructor levantó la mano para detener a los soldados.

― Hazlo de rodillas ―, ordenó, Leonardo no dudó en irse al suelo cabeza al piso para suplicar que perdonara su error.

―Amo… por favor… castígueme a mí, no a mis hermanos.

― Eso está mejor ―. Con otro ademán los soldados se llevaron a Leonardo para darle un equipo ninja sencillo con el escudo del clan del Pie y lo alimentaron de nuevo.

― El maestro te mandará a una misión, si no quieres que tus hermanos terminen como sus juguetes para torturar será mejor que obedezcas –. Leonardo solo asentía, sufría la incertidumbre de no saber si estaban bien o no, no los había visto en todo ese tiempo y eso lo angustiaba.

De nueva cuenta fue llevado ante Destructor y se le dio un sobre, dentro de él había un mapa, un plano estructural del inmueble señalando los lugares que tenían cámaras de seguridad y unas fotografías de una gran residencia junto a las imágenes de una pequeña niña. Esperaba que la misión que debía cumplir no implicara lastimar a alguien.

― Antes de cuatro horas debes traerme a esa niña, viva o muerta, me da igual. Su padre es mi rival en el congreso y no quiero estorbos, como bien sabes.

La niña tendría unos cinco años, pero algo más que había dentro del sobre dejó mudo a Leonardo; un pedazo de la ensangrentada bandana de su pequeño Miguel Ángel. Leonardo, reprimiendo alguna acción o palabras que pudiesen agravar aún más la situación de sus niños, sólo miró a Destructor sin decir nada.

― Debías tener un castigo, debes saber que hablo en serio, trae a la niña y de inmediato tu hermano será atendido de las heridas que tú mismo provocaste, si yo estuviera en tu lugar me apresuraría… o no, mejor déjalo morir, será un estorbo menos.

Leonardo volvió a reprimir sus impulsos después de escuchar eso, así que sólo hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar rumbo a su misión.

Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron un verdadero suplicio para Leonardo, durante el viaje de ida a la zona residencial donde vivía el rival de Saki, pensó mucho en esa pequeña inocente que tal vez encontraría la muerte a manos de Destructor, pero también pensaba en su pequeño Mikey y en que tal vez estaría tan asustado preguntándose porque su hermano mayor no estaba ahí para defenderlo y salvarlo. Tal vez Rafa y Donnie habían visto como los soldados de Saki habían lastimado al más pequeño entre ellos y también estarían sufriendo mucho.

¿Estarían alimentándolos? ¿Estarían durmiendo cuando menos un poco? Aquellas dudas sólo servían para aumentar el peso en su mente y ahora no sólo no podía sacar a sus hermanitos de aquella horrenda situación, sino que también iba a aumentar el número de pequeños que enfrentarían sin protección alguna el verdadero rostro de la maldad.

― "Mis hermanitos son todo mi mundo, pero… ¿debo sacrificar a inocentes por su seguridad? ¿cómo podré pagar esta terrible acción que realizo en nombre de ellos? Espero que la culpa jamás recaiga sobre mis hermanos… "

Con estos pensamientos en mente, llegó al hogar de la pequeña y como si el destino estuviese de pronto de parte de los malos, la pequeña se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la propiedad, divirtiéndose en un columpio. A Leonardo se le fue el alma al suelo cuando la pequeña lo miró sin ponerse a gritar, además no se resistió cuando él puso su mano sobre su boca para impedir que hablara. Saltando de techo en techo, Leonardo dejó a la pequeña en el piso para descansar un poco antes de seguir.

― ¿Quién eres? ― le preguntó la pequeña con ojos que mostraban no sólo la inocencia sino también la curiosidad. El joven ninja no quiso responder, sólo le sonrió y la levantó en sus brazos, empezando a correr de nuevo en dirección del rascacielos de Saki.

Cuando la pequeña se acurrucó en el cuello de Leonardo, el hermano mayor comenzó a llorar en silencio y por poco regresa a la niña a su hogar, pero el recuerdo de sus hermanitos le obliga a cometer esa mala acción hasta el final. Al llegar a la parte alta del lugar, un soldado toma a la niña de brazos de Leonardo, pero lo hace sin cuidado y la pequeña se queja de inmediato del dolor que le causa ser tratada con tanta brusquedad. Quiso volver al lado de la tortuga y Leonardo de verdad quería impedir con toda su alma aquel maltrato, pero por el bien de sus hermanos se quedó ahí, sintiendo el peso abrumador de la culpa como nunca antes la había sentido.

― Bien hecho discípulo mío, ahora come y descansa pues en un par de horas saldrás a una nueva misión.

― No, quiero ver a mis hermanos ―, Destructor se levantó y lo miró con furia.

― ¡Qué insolente eres! ¿Una vez más te atreves a pedir algo? Tal parece que no has aprendido nada, iba a ordenarle a uno de mis hombres llevar a tus hermanos a tu celda antes de mandarte a tu nueva misión, pero ahora… ¡ahora no tendrás nada, fuera de mi vista!

― ¡No, espere!

― Ya no hables insolente ―. Leonardo apretó los puños y le suplicaba nuevamente: ― Por favor… tan solo dígame cómo están. No los he visto desde que desperté.

― No tienes derecho a saber de ellos, retírate de mí vista, si cumples tu siguiente misión podría reconsiderarlo, guardias llévenselo ―. Y así lo regresaron a su celda, Leonardo estaba desesperado, quería escapar, pero eso implicaría la muerte para sus pequeños si llegaban a descubrirlo antes de encontrar el lugar donde los tenían encerrados.

Solo pasaron un par de horas cuando Leonardo fue llamado nuevamente, pero ahora no era Destructor quien hablaba, se trataba de Hun quien frente a su maestro se dirigió al quelonio.

― Toma ―, le entrega un sobre ―, irás a esa dirección con la niña y la mantendrás ahí hasta que recibas tu siguiente orden, si su padre no obedece las demandas de nuestro maestro la niña tendrá que desaparecer ―. Le entregaba una maleta donde Leo suponía estaba la niña, no daba crédito a lo desalmados que podían llegar a ser aquellos malvados, sólo por eso Leonardo volvió a obedecer, temía que sus hermanitos fueran tratados igual.

Sin dejar que la preocupación por el buen estado de la pequeña llenara sus facciones, Leonardo tomó la maleta y de inmediato se dirigió a la dirección, cuando estuvo a una distancia que consideró segura del rascacielos de Saki, abrió la maleta y efectivamente, dentro se encontraba la pequeña, atada de pies y manos, aún con muchas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Al ver a Leonardo la pequeña abrió mucho sus pequeños ojos, el mayor de los ninjas reconoció de inmediato esa mirada que muchas veces había visto en los ojos de sus hermanitos, una mirada llena no sólo de emoción sino también de alivio. Con cuidado el ninja la desató y tan pronto como la pequeña se sintió liberada de sus ataduras se echó al cuello de Leonardo. No era uno de sus hermanitos, pero tanto la pequeña como Leonardo necesitaban con desesperación ese abrazo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó la tortuga, la pequeña asintió y de nuevo buscó el calor de aquel que sabe que no es peligroso. Leonardo echó a correr de nuevo, tenía que llegar al lugar escrito en el trozo de papel, durante todo el recorrido rogó porque no tuviera que hacerle nada a la niña, porque de verdad, aunque valorara las vidas de sus pequeños, no tenía el derecho, ni la intención, de privar a un inocente de lo que tanto esperaba que los malvados respetaran en sus hermanos.

Una vez dentro del inmueble, Leonardo observó como la pequeña se había quedado dormida, sin nada más que hacer más que esperar, la cargó con ambos brazos, extrañando tanto el mecer a Mikey, empezó a hacerlo con la pequeña, soltando varios suspiros durante ese tiempo incierto, pero de algo estaba seguro, no haría "desaparecer" a la niña, pasara lo que pasara…

Después de lo que a Leonardo le pareció toda una vida dedicada sólo a esperar, un transmisor dentro de la maleta comenzó a sonar, con cuidado colocó su preciosa carga en su regazo y contesta:

― Ya estoy en el lugar.

― Escucha mutante, el padre de esa mocosa no ha cedido a las amenazas de nuestro maestro, parece que le importa más la seguridad y el futuro de la ciudad que la vida de su hija ― se escuchó la voz de Hun ― ¡deshazte de ella ahora mismo! ― después de eso la comunicación finalizó.

A Leonardo de verdad le pareció increíble que el padre de la pequeña tuviese como prioridad sus deberes para con la ciudad que la vida de la pequeña, no estaba seguro de qué pensar, ¿era por un bien mayor, a pesar de que la tristeza habría de perseguir a ese padre por siempre? ¿O era tan simple como que la pequeña había estado privada de amor desde el comienzo de su existencia?

De cualquier forma, cierta parte de la mente de Leonardo estaba admirada de la decisión de la persona y si de verdad no la amaba, esa pequeña de seguro tendría alguien más esperando su regreso. Tomando una decisión que tal vez les costaría la vida a sus hermanitos, Leonardo decidió que nunca más habría de ser el cómplice de semejante ente.

Yendo a un edificio cercano a una avenida muy transitada, Leonardo la despertó y la dejó en el primer piso cerca de la puerta que había dejado libre de las cadenas, mirando furtivamente a través de la puerta medio abierta, Leonardo pudo ver a un oficial de policía cercano.

― Pequeña, es hora de que regreses a casa, ¿ves aquel hombre vestido de azul? ― la niña asintió ―. Ve y dile que estás perdida, él te ayudará. Obediente, la pequeña salió del edificio para acercarse al representante de la ley, no sin antes abrazar de nuevo a Leonardo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Asegurándose de que el hombre recogiera a la niña, el ninja de azul emprendió el viaje de regreso al cuartel de Saki.

― ¡DESTRUCTOR! ― Leonardo llegaba y sin ningún miramiento estaba dispuesto a todo ― ¡ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN ASESINO! HE CUMPLIDO CON TODO LO QUE HAS PEDIDO, ¡AHORA DEVUELVE A MIS HERMANOS! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELOS!

El ninja metálico se carcajeó.

― Te creí más inteligente Leonardo, dejaste que tus sentimientos nublaran tu juicio y mírate ahora. Te has quedado sin honor y sin familia, pero no soy tan malo ― siguió burlándose arrojándole a los pies un tantō ― dejaré que tú mismo puedas poner fin a tu inútil vida.

― Regrésame a mis hermanos ―. Nuevamente la seriedad de Leonardo no daba pie a ningún cambio de opinión.

― Si no hubieses sido tan débil y descuidado te habrias dado cuenta de que ellos estuvieron junto a ti en todo momento.

― Habla claro…

― Idiota, maté a tus hermanos y te los di de comer. ¿Acaso creíste que te alimentaría solo porque te convertiste en mi servidor?

― ¿Qué? ― Leonardo no quería comprender lo que escuchaba.

― Esa noche, cuando te capturamos, tus inútiles hermanos no soportaron mis tratos, el primero en morir fue el más llorón; bueno, con él tenía planeado matarlo frente a ti, pero te desmayaste antes de que pudieras verlo, fue un gran deleite ver como sufría a mis manos, además de que los otros dos estaban aterrados de lo que sucedida. Los imbéciles no sabían lo que pasaba y te llamaban a gritos, cuando llegamos tuve esa estupenda idea, el cocinero descuartizó al menor y te lo dio de comer, a ti y a los otros dos, así sucedió con los demás, los fueron aniquilando, destazando y con su carne te alimentaron. Toma, un lindo recuerdo para ti.

A los pies del hermano mayor, Destructor dejó caer el ensangrentado caparazón de uno de los pequeños hermanos. Leonardo se quedó inmóvil unos segundos para después dejarse caer de rodillas.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se me olvidó mencionar esto: En esta historia Destructor no es un Utrom, es un humano.**

A pesar de sentir la vehemencia del dolor hasta el punto más recóndito de su alma, Leonardo no derramó ni una sola lágrima, ni exhaló suspiro o gemido alguno. Saki lo observaba fijar su vista en aquel diminuto caparazón y se sonreía ampliamente satisfecho al saberse vencedor, de saber que la derrota de sus eternos enemigos era tal cual la había soñado, esos pensamientos le impedían recordar una de las más grandes verdades sobre el campo de batalla: que no hay enemigo más peligroso que aquel que no tiene nada que perder.

Si le hubiesen preguntado a Destructor si alguna vez había imaginado cómo habría de abandonar la existencia, jamás habría habido entre sus respuestas alguna que incluyera hacerlo a manos de Leonardo, su orgullo y su estupidez le habían cegado.

Unos cuantos segundos bastaron para que Saki, sin tener el suficiente tiempo para razonar lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba ya caído sobre el piso, uno de sus brazos, el que portaba sus garras metálicas, ya no formaba parte de su cuerpo, apenas y pudo tener la conciencia de que una de las manos de Leonardo sujetaba con fiereza su mandíbula mientras la otra sujetaba la hilera superior de sus dientes, la fuerza aplicada para dislocarle la mandíbula fue lo único que logró hacerle entender que estaba próximo a fallecer.

Inútilmente trató de zafarse de aquel agarre con el único brazo que le quedaba, el fuerte tronido de huesos saliendo de su posición normal le arrancó un grito que nada parecía de humano. Sus propias garras incrustadas en su pecho repetidas veces enmarcaron aquel cuadro dantesco. Levantándose de encima del cuerpo de Saki, Leonardo miraba sin emoción alguna el cadáver de aquel que lo había empujado a tal extremo.

Algunos soldados acompañados de Hun entraron al lugar poco tiempo después de haber escuchado el grito de su maligno amo, más les hubiera valido no haberlo hecho. El apoderarse de un par de espadas portadas en la espalda de uno de los soldados, le dieron a Leonardo una ventaja extra. Ninguno de los ahí presentes sobrevivió, ninguno.

Después de un corto tiempo, la imagen de la desolación y del dolor reinaba por todos los rincones del edificio, dando testimonio de la aparición de un monstruo, pero, ¿no somos todos verdaderos monstruos cuando alguien atenta contra lo más sagrado para nosotros? Leonardo no paró hasta que todos los secuaces en el edificio estaban muertos y en pedazos a sus pies.

Así y sólo así Leonardo cesó sus acciones, aún sin mostrar sus sentimientos miró a su alrededor sin emoción alguna en sus ojos y comenzó a andar dejando caer aquellas espadas, cómplices en su venganza y que al igual que él, habían soportado las cuarteaduras en sus superficies como Leonardo había aguantado la molestia de las pocas y superficiales heridas que los pocos afortunados pudieron lograr marcar en su piel tratando en vano de detenerlo. ¿A dónde iría el ahora solitario hermano mayor? Un destino incierto le esperaba.

…..

Unas pocas horas después del incidente, Casey, Usagi y Leatherhead hacían una sigilosa entrada en el primer piso del rascacielos de Saki, nadie estaba a la vista, creyéndose bendecidos por la suerte, todos llegaron hasta la cima por el ascensor, nadie les salió al encuentro, al salir de él todos estaban listos para atacar mientras se escondían estratégicamente detrás de muros y muebles.

Minutos después de esperar, nadie pasaba por ahí, los sonidos de pisadas, de voces o cualquier manifestación de actividad estaban por completo ausentes. Arriesgándose un poco, Usagi, más avezado en la batalla contra un ejército completo, avanzó con precaución por uno de los pasillos más cercanos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un muro salpicado de sangre y un poco más allá el cuerpo del dueño de esa sangre estaba partido en dos, ambas mitades una muy cerca de la otra sobre el piso.

Realmente atónito por lo que veía y sin acordarse de hacerles una señal a sus compañeros, Usagi avanzó por el lugar topándose a cada momento con un cadáver en pedazos o simplemente con el pecho atravesado. Muchas veces encontraba difícil el caminar sin tener que pisar sangre.

Siguiendo sus instintos, exhaló un grito llamando a sus dos compañeros quienes extrañados de que el samurái hubiera renunciado al sigilo, salieron de su escondite para llegar hasta la fuente del grito. Ellos también fueron testigos de que aquel lugar había dejado de ser una guarida para los malvados para convertirse en un cementerio.

Ya reunidos los tres, siguieron avanzando, buscando a Leonardo en todos los cuartos, encontrando que sólo la muerte era la única que permanecía como invitada permanente en todo el lugar. Al fin llegaron a la habitación principal, Destructor yacía en medio de un charco de sangre, sin su brazo, la mandíbula dislocada y con el corazón hecho jirones por sus propias cuchillas, unos pasos más allá estaba el cuerpo de Hun como si hubiese decidido seguir a su amo más allá de la muerte, y para asegurarse de estar con él en el infierno, estaba decapitado.

― ¿Qué pasó aquí? ― preguntó Casey en voz alta, dotando de palabras al unánime pensamiento de todos.

― Todos los cortes en los cadáveres fueros realizados por katanas, espadas manejadas con suma habilidad ― explicó Usagi, conociendo hasta la saciedad cómo se veía una herida de ese tipo, aun no permitiéndose pensar en la única opción que parecía la más probable, aunque también era la más impensable de todas.

― Leonardo no está por ninguna parte… ― añadió Leatherhead, mirando a los demás, como para asegurarse de que no era el único que estaba pensando algo improbable.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó Casey acercándose al centro de lugar mirando en el suelo el diminuto caparazón. Todos se miraron entre sí, incapaces de imaginarse la razón por la que eso estaba ahí y mucho menos cuál había sido el origen del mismo.

…..

Un alma llena de sufrimiento se vuelve más y más poderosa a cada segundo que soporta el dolor, aunque las heridas nunca cierran por completo. Pero en el caso de Leonardo, él no podía seguir soportándolo pues sentía que el corazón le había sido arrancado y que estaba condenado a vagar buscándolo por toda la eternidad.

Mirando de vez en cuando al firmamento, Leonardo se preguntaba cuál de todas aquellas hermosas estrellas eran las que correspondían a sus tres pequeños, cuando menos habían dejado de sufrir y si él no había podido cuidarlos bien mientras estuvieron en vida, de verdad esperaba que se le concediera el hacerlo cuando renunciara a la suya.

Maquinalmente Leonardo llegó a la azotea del edificio donde Abril vivía, extrañamente respirando con tranquilidad, Leonardo reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de entrar, bajó las escaleras de emergencia, abrió por completo la ventana, entró y comenzó a andar con lentitud por la sala. Abril no estaba a la vista en el segundo piso, así que Leonardo pensó que tal vez estaría en la tienda de antigüedades.

Al dirigirse a la escalera de caracol para bajar, algo se aferró a una de sus piernas y no le permitió avanzar, algo pequeño, tibio y suave. Sin pensar, Leonardo miró hacia abajo para ver qué le estorbaba para caminar. Unos ojitos del mismo tono de azul de un hermoso cielo despejado lo miraban con insistencia, como alegrándose de verlo después de un prolongado tiempo de ausencia.

― Leo… ― la dulce voz de una pequeña tortuga de piel verde mar murmuró con cariño su nombre, abrazándolo con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que el pequeño recargaba su cabecita en la pierna de su hermano mayor.

― "Emanito" ― siguió el pequeño dejando salir un suspiro que evidenciaba sentir al fin una anhelada paz. Eso partió el corazón de Leonardo tan profundamente que fue el detonante para que todo su dolor ahora mucho más pesado por aquella visión, saliera a raudales de sus ojos y de su boca. Parecía que el destino aún quería hacerle pagar cara su debilidad, haciéndolo alucinar cruelmente con la pérdida de lo había sido el pilar de su existencia.

Mikey miraba con angustia cómo su hermano mayor se deshacía en lágrimas y gemidos ahogados, no sabiendo que hacer se separó de su hermano y corrió hacia la habitación, al sentir que ya no era tocado, Leonardo miró su pierna, nada, su pequeño había desaparecido.

De verdad que su mente le estaba jugando bromas muy pesadas, pero ahora ya no podía detener el torrente que lo inundaba, dejándose caer de rodillas, pensó muy seriamente en salir de ahí para terminar de una buena vez con su vida, pero el destino, apiadándose de él le hizo sentir no sólo uno, sino tres pares de bracitos alrededor de su cuerpo. Leonardo pensó que su tortura no tendría nunca fin, pero la enfrentó con valor.

― ¿Por qué lloras, Leo? ― se escuchó la voz del pequeño de morado cuyos ojos empezaban a tornarse cristalinos, Mikey no podía hablar porque después de haber visto a su hermano empezar a llorar, también sus mejillas estaban húmedas de tristeza. El rostro del pequeño Rafael cambiaba de triste a molesto por momentos, pero tampoco podía decir nada, sólo lloraba también mirando a su hermano mayor esperando que una sonrisa tomara el lugar de aquellas lágrimas.

Leonardo ya no pudo más, arriesgándose a que aquellos seres desaparecieran, los abrazó a los tres, pero no se desvanecieron, todos ellos formaban un escudo a su alrededor, uno que protegía lo poco que aún le quedaba de cordura.

― ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ― murmuraba el mayor gozando al sentir la tibieza de todos ellos, de escuchar sus pequeñas voces, de verlos como si nada les hubiera pasado.

― ¡Leo! ― se oyó de pronto una voz femenina bastante admirada por su presencia ― ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

― ¡Tía Abril! Leo está triste… ― dijo Mikey esperando que la chica pudiera ofrecer una solución.

Al ver que Abril acariciaba con suavidad la cabecita de Mikey, Leonardo los miró con asombro, su mente no pudo con todas esas emociones y se desmayó.

…..

Un suspirar profundo comenzaba a regresar a Leonardo a la consciencia, podía sentir a sus hermanos cerca él, durmiendo como acostumbraban, pero no deseaba abrir los ojos por temor a que todo fuera una ilusión, pero la tibieza de sus pequeños cuerpos se sentía tan real que comenzó a abrazarlos con ternura. Uno de ellos se movió hasta llegar a su rostro, pudo sentir las pequeñas manos sobre sus mejillas.

― Leo… ― decía la voz suavemente ― Leo, despierta, abre los ojos ―, le decía la voz de su pequeño hermano, de Rafael ― Te extrañamos, por favor abre los ojos.

En ese momento Leonardo ya no pudo soportar la tentación y arriesgándose abrió los ojos para llegar a encontrarse con unos ojitos color ámbar, en ellos encontró vio la ilusión y el temor al desconocido sentimiento de saber que a su hermano le sucedía algo.

― Teníamos miedo por ti, ¿estás bien?

De inmediato Leo miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que efectivamente sus hermanos estaban abrazándolo mientras dormían.

― Rafa, no despiertes a Leo, está muy cansado, ven aquí cariño ― Abril lo cargó en brazos.

― Tía, ¿por qué lloraba Leo?

― Esas… eran lágrimas de felicidad, cariño, recuerda que tiene mucho que Leo no los ve.

― No Tía Abril, Leo esta triste, quiero ayudarlo. ¿Qué le pasó? ― Abril titubeó un momento.

― ¿Abril? ¿De verdad eres tú? ― Leo la miraba con incredulidad, irguiéndose hasta quedar sentado.

― ¡Oh, Leo! ― La pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza, fue entonces que la tortuga se dio cuenta que todo le dolía y por lo tanto no podía estar soñando ni imaginando. Su cuerpo ya no tenía restos de sangre, sólo algunos golpes y cortadas se notaban en su piel, pero eso era todo. Lo más importante era que sus pequeños hermanitos estaban bien.

― ¿Están bien? ¿Todos mis hermanitos están bien? ― Preguntaba aliviado, aun disfrutando del abrazo de su amiga.

― ¡No! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Él es mi hermano, no tuyo! ¡No te lo presto! ― Rafael comenzaba a jalar a Abril para que soltara a su hermano.

Al separarse ambos amigos, llegaron a casa los demás, ellos, al igual que Abril miraron a Leonardo llenos de estupor.

― ¡Leonardo-san! Estábamos a punto de irte a buscar ― exclamó Usagi abrazándolo también mientras que Leatherhead lo veía asombrado y Casey le pedía a Abril que por favor se llevara a los chicos abajo para poder hablar con Leonardo.

Mucho se quejaron los pequeños cuando Abril quiso llevárselos para que los mayores pudiesen hablar con libertad, así que Leonardo los llamó a su lado.

― Chicos, por favor obedezcan a la tía Abril, será sólo por unos momentos ― les pidió Leo deleitándose con sólo tocar sus cabecitas mientras todos esos ojos inocentes lo veían como no queriendo dejarlo solo porque temían que volviera a irse.

― ¡No quero! ― balbuceó Mikey dejándose caer de sentón en el piso junto a los pies de su hermano. Al verse con la misma idea en el corazón, Rafael y Donatelo lo imitaron. El mayor se sonrió y dejando salir un suspiro lleno de cariño, alzó en sus brazos a los tres pequeños rebeldes.

― Vayan mis pequeños, les prometo no irme nunca más de su lado ― les aseguró el mayor, besándolos en sus frentes ― vayan para hacerme muchos dibujos, he extrañado mucho sus pequeñas obras que tanto me gustan ―. Aquello fue suficiente para que los niños se emocionaran para cambiar de idea.

― ¡Yo te voy a hacer el mejor dibujo, Leo! ― dijo con emoción el pequeño Rafael echando a correr en cuanto Leonardo los dejó en el piso.

― Yo también, hermano. Verás la mejor de mis ideas ― le aseguró el pequeño genio con una dulce sonrisa corriendo detrás del de rojo. Mikey no dijo nada, sólo se abrazó de nuevo a la pierna de su hermano y con un candor incomparable besó su rodilla antes de correr también rumbo a las escaleras.

Aquel contacto de esos pequeños labios contra su piel un poco adolorida, fue el mejor de los bálsamos, no desterraba sus dolores físicos, pero hizo maravillas en su corazón y su mente. Tan pronto como Abril descendía por la escalera llevándose a los tres pequeños con ella, los demás se acercaron a Leonardo, Usagi para escuchar de su buen amigo lo que había pasado, Casey para dar una explicación y Leatherhead para revisarlo. Leonardo casi se había dejado caer en el sofá. Experimentar todas esas emociones en tan poco tiempo no le daba oportunidad a reponerse lo suficiente para tener reservas para el siguiente momento, pero aun así le alegraba estar libre de esa tristeza y culpabilidad que le exigían suicidarse.

― Te sorprende ver vivos a tus hermanos, ¿verdad mi buen amigo? ― una pregunta por parte del joven samurái que más bien era una frase que expresaba la verdad.

― ¡Oh, Usagi, estaba enfermo de angustia! ¡Destructor me hizo creer que él los tenía encerrados como a mí y que iba a matarlos si no le obedecía! ― explicó Leonardo, vaciando su alma de todos los horrores que había vivido durante esos días.

― ¿Creíste que los había asesinado, verdad? ― una vez más una pregunta que no lo era, el buen samurái miró a su amigo a los ojos observando hasta el fondo de aquella alma que había sufrido tanto.

― Si… pero… fue peor… ― replicó Leonardo, dejando escapar de nuevo muchas lágrimas que en esta ocasión dejaron de fluir cuando Leonardo recordó el último beso que le había dado el pequeño Mikey.

― Destructor… él… me hizo creer que los había descuartizado y que los había cocinado para dármelos de comer…

Al escuchar eso, Leatherhead cesó de pronto en su revisión en uno de los brazos del joven líder y lo miró horrorizado, Casey sintió que la boca se le había secado de pronto y Usagi… ahora comprendía la razón de todo lo que había visto.

― Ustedes vieron… lo que hice… ¿verdad? ― preguntó Leonardo bajando la mirada para no insultar el honor de aquellos guerreros que lo honraban con su amistad.

― Si… ― Usagi fue el único que lo dijo, los demás estaban tan asombrados que parecía que el don del habla nunca les había sido concedido.

― Ahora soy un asesino… ― murmuró Leonardo lleno de arrepentimiento, al ver el horror de todos en sus miradas y actitudes, pero la tristeza de haberlo hecho no estaba presente en él.

― Amigo mío, serénate, ninguno de nosotros piensa eso de ti, nunca nos pasaría por la mente el considerarte alguien que pudiese hacer algo como eso por placer; si estamos mudos y nuestros rostros muestran el horror es por culpa de lo que Destructor te hizo creer… es un milagro que el edificio aún esté en pie, porque si me hubiera pasado a mí… creo que después de haber hecho lo que tú hiciste, hubiera prendido fuego al lugar y no me habría ido hasta verlo convertido en cenizas ― le aseguró Usagi, cambiando su mirada horrorizada por una de cariño y comprensión.

― Lo que dice Usagi es de lo más cierto, Leo ― secundó Casey ― si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar y supiera que mi familia fue asesinada y convertida en comida… no habría tenido piedad de nadie y tal vez hasta habría continuado por varios días más… ― Casey conocía bien ese sentimiento que lo arrastraba a no contenerse ante un crimen y si, habría pasado lo que él dijo: tal vez habría llevado ese dolor hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

― ¿Te sientes bien, amigo? ― preguntó Leatherhead ― la impresión que causa una situación como ésa puede hacer mella en tu salud, noticias menores hacen que las personas tengan problemas después para dormir o para alimentarse ― la mirada amistosa del enorme científico también le aseguraba a Leonardo que tampoco él lo veía con horror.

― A pesar de que ahora que sé que mis hermanitos están bien… estoy seguro de que voy a tener muchas pesadillas con todo lo que me sucedió y aunque no puedo creerlo, no me siento triste por haber hecho lo que hice, si me arrepiento y sé que algún día tendré un castigo por haber arrebatado tantas vidas, tal vez eran criminales, pero yo no tenía derecho de privarlos de la existencia de ese modo…

Todo mundo se quedó callado, sabían que Leonardo en cierto modo acertaba en lo que pasaría en el futuro cuando el destino tratara de empatar el marcador. El joven líder, para salir de aquella atmósfera llena de ideas angustiosas preguntó: ― ¿Cómo fue que salvaron a mis hermanitos?

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**El último capítulo. :)**

― Abril y yo queríamos acompañarlos a ver las estrellas ―, comenzó a explicar Casey ―, ella temía que algo malo pudiera pasarles pues desde que le comentaste tus planes de ir de paseo, ella tenía un mal presentimiento. Inclusive, para aumentar la seguridad, invitamos a Leatherhead para que nos acompañara. Pero, cuando llegamos a la guarida, tú y los chicos ya se habían ido. Abril, gracias a Donatelo, sabía usar el rastreador en los celulares y seguimos la señal.

―Desde lejos observamos cómo un gran grupo de Foot soldiers se arremolinaba cerca de un callejón… temimos lo peor… ― siguió contando el humano ― fuimos directo contra ellos, sacando de combate a los que estaban en las azoteas cercanas, pero ya era tarde, Destructor tenía a tus hermanos a su merced. Observamos cómo varios soldados te arrastraban y te metían a un vehículo, en cuanto comenzaron a salir del callejón Leatherhead se le fue encima a Destructor, logró derribarlo y por la fuerza del ataque dejó caer a Mikey, nuestro amigo lo salvó, Abril salvó a Donnie y yo a Rafa. Destructor, gracias a que varias patrullas se acercaban al lugar, dio la orden para que sus hombres se retiraran, eso también nos obligó a tomar la decisión de escondernos y no pudimos salvarte…

― Además… tampoco te seguimos porque Rafa tenía uno de sus tobillos lastimados, Donnie estaba tan asustado que se aferraba al brazo de Abril con todas sus fuerzas y Mikey también tenía varias heridas en su brazo.

― Decidimos llamar a Usagui para que nos ayudara en tu rescate y tratamos de que tus hermanos olvidaran ese suceso. Eso no ha sido fácil, cada noche han tenido pesadillas, despertaban buscándote y lloraban cada que la puerta se abría y se daban cuenta de que no eras tú, estaban tan inquietos y preocupados. Les dijimos que tú habías peleado y que te habías salvado y que si no estabas era porque te habías ido a comprarles lindos obsequios, pero no les interesó. Solo te pedían a ti, no les importaban los regalos, estaban siempre tristes y no querían comer. Cuando te volvieron a ver no quisieron separarse ni un segundo de ti.

― Chicos ―, finalmente habló Leo mientras Abril subía con los chicos que ya habían terminado de dibujar ―, no sé de qué manera darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mis hermanos. Siento que he despertado de una horrenda pesadilla. De verdad estoy muy agradecido.

― Leonardo, somos tu familia, haríamos lo que fuera por ustedes. Solo lamentamos no haberte podido sacar de ese infierno antes ―. Leonardo tomó las manos de Abril entre las suyas.

― No importa, los salvaron y eso es algo que nunca podré pagarles… ― Un papel interponiéndose entre ambos interrumpió el momento.

― Mira Leo te hice el mejor dibujo del mundo ― efectivamente el pequeño Rafael se interponía entre Abril y su hermano llamando su atención. El dibujo de una casa, un pequeño Rafa y un Leo entrenando juntos con un sol muy feliz sobre ellos.

― ¡Mira el mío! ― Donatelo le enseñaba su dibujo, un Leonardo y él viendo el universo.

― Leo, "emanito" ― Mikey mostraba su dibujo de él siendo cargado por Leonardo arrullándolo para dormir, o eso era lo que para Mikey representaban esas rayas de colores que le mostraba a Leonardo. A pesar del dolor Leo levantó a los tres y los abrazó con todo el cariño y ternura que era capaz.

― Los quiero niños, eso lo saben, ¿verdad?

― ¡Si! ― gritaron Mikey y Donnie, pero el pequeño Rafael miraba a su hermano mayor con ojos que despedían un poco de duda.

― ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo? ― le reprochó su hermanito de rojo. Leonardo sintió el golpe en pleno corazón, parecía que la vida utilizaba a sus hermanitos para iniciar el castigo que habría de sufrir por lo que había hecho.

― Yo… yo… ― el hermano mayor se había quedado sin palabras y de nuevo sus mejillas se adornaron con dos líneas plateadas, al ver eso el pequeño Rafael se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había dicho y empezó a sollozar aferrándose con fuerzas al cuello de su hermano quien no recuperó el habla hasta unos minutos después.

― No llores, Rafa, fue mi culpa…me… perdí por el camino y no pude volver a tiempo y olvidé los regalos… ― respondió Leonardo con voz triste, pero clara, disculpándose.

― ¡Yo no necesitaba ningún regalo! Te quería a ti… ― confesó el pequeño y los demás asintieron.

― Y yo los extrañaba mucho, no saben cuánto, pero ahora ya no nos vamos a separar jamás ― les aseguró el mayor mirándolos a los ojos, secándoles las lágrimas con su pulgar, todos los pequeños se sonrieron, pero a pesar de la emoción empezaron a bostezar.

Abril decidió llevarlos a la cama para que Leonardo descansara, todos los pequeños iban a protestar por eso, pero Leonardo declinó el amable ofrecimiento de su amiga.

― No Abril, gracias, ahora me toca a mí hacerlo ― cargando como sólo él sabía a los tres al mismo tiempo, Leonardo se dirigió al cuarto que Abril había dispuesto para los niños y cerró la puerta, el día había terminado para aquellos cuatro que tanto se habían extrañado, los demás aprovecharon para decirle a Abril lo que había sucedido.

Ella quedó desagradablemente consternada por lo que Leonardo había tenido que sufrir y aunque no le gustaba la forma en que había sucedido, le alegraba que Destructor y gran parte de su maligno clan habían dejado de ser un problema para ellos y el mundo.

― "Qué calientitos que son" ―, pensaba el mayor al sentir la agradable temperatura que se desprendía de los tres pequeños cuerpos que lo rodeaban, todos ellos le hacían sentir al mayor que el perdón divino se le concedía de inmediato pues la dicha que lo embargaba no tenía rival ―. "Creí enloquecer cuando escuché a Saki decirme aquellas palabras tan horribles… Apenas si recuerdo todo lo que hice después, pero lo siento en mi corazón… Ahora pienso egoístamente que me encantaría que mis hermanos no regresaran a la normalidad… Que crezcan desde ahora… ¡Quien lo hubiera pensado, me he vuelto codicioso con lo que más amo! ― después de ese pensamiento, el mayor durmió muy bien al igual que los tres nenes que lo mantenían preso aprisionando sus brazos y su cuello.

Al día siguiente, cuando todos ya estaban seguros de que ningún peligro acechaba a sus amigos, regresaron a casa, Leatherhead a su hogar en el alcantarillado, Casey a su apartamento y Usagi a su dimensión, no sin antes prometerle a su buen amigo que regresaría muy pronto para visitarlo.

Las miradas del ninja de azul suplían con ganancia a todas las palabras de agradecimiento que pudiese decirles a todos, así que sólo les sonrió con toda su alma, alegrándose de tener tan buenos amigos. Decidió quedarse unos días más con Abril hasta que pudiera estar sano por completo.

Un par de días después, Abril observaba a Leonardo jugar con sus pequeños, pero como toda mujer, su sexto sentido le hizo sentir que el mayor de las tortugas tenía una tristeza oculta, pero no podía llamarse su amiga si no le ofrecía toda su ayuda.

― Leo, ¿qué te pasa? Desde que todos se fueron, noto una débil chispa triste en ti ― le preguntó la pelirroja aprovechando que los niños corrían de un lado a otro arrastrando cochecitos de plástico con cuerditas.

― Tal vez me consideres egoísta, Abril ―, comenzó Leonardo sincerándose con su amiga después de exhalar un suspiro ― pero llegué a pensar que ahora que Destructor ya no existe… me encantaría que mis hermanos crecieran normalmente en vez de recuperar su edad normal.

Abril se sonrió, el instinto natural de mamá gallina en su amigo era tan grande que aspiraba a gozar de todo lo que pudiera de aquellos pequeños llenos de inocencia y de cándido cariño hacia él.

― Tienes razón, Leo, es egoísta… pero, si ellos pueden crecer en un ambiente libre de violencia y tú gozando de todo el amor que puedes darles y que ellos te pagarán a manos llenas, pues se comprende ―. Leonardo se sonrió, pero decidió olvidarse de esa idea, nunca imaginó que Abril estaría de acuerdo con ella.

― Leo…

― ¿Si?

― Yo puedo hacer que el efecto en sus cuerpos que está esperando para detonar la vuelta a sus edades reales desaparezca ―. Ésas palabras lograron que Leonardo mirara fijamente a su amiga, no había duda, era algo que él deseaba con toda su alma, pero aun así ella le preguntó: ― ¿Te interesa?

― ¡Claro! ― fue la respuesta inmediata y sin pensar del mayor, pero quedándose pensativo unos momentos después, cambió de parecer.

― No… creo que no es buena idea Abril, pero gracias de todos modos… ― dijo al fin Leonardo, volviendo su vista a sus hermanos.

― ¿¡Pero por qué no!? ― le preguntó la pelirroja casi exigiendo una explicación ante esa segunda respuesta que claramente no estaba acorde con los sentimientos de su amigo.

― Nuestro padre… ― murmuró Leo, pensando en su difunto maestro ―, siento que eso me convertiría en un ladrón… si los chicos no recuerdan todo sobre lo que él hizo por nosotros, me convertiré en un usurpador y ya he hecho suficiente traicionando sus enseñanzas después de… de… lo que hice… ― terminó por fin su frase.

― Leo, sólo se quitará el efecto en sus cuerpos, ellos crecerán normalmente y cuando llegue el tiempo, su memoria volverá a regresar intacta en sus cerebros, no estarás robándole a tu padre su lugar en sus mentes ni en sus corazones, así que no te preocupes ― le aseguró Abril, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro, haciéndole ver que a todos ellos les correspondía un poco de paz y algo parecido a una vida normal.

Leonardo no quería dudar de la capacidad de su amiga, después de todo era casi tan lista como Donatelo pero aun así quería estar seguro.

― Chicos, por favor acérquense ― les pidió a sus hermanitos. Todos ellos obedecieron.

― Niños, ¿qué soy yo para ustedes? ― preguntó el mayor, mirando profundamente en los ojos de cada uno de ellos.

Todos ellos no entendieron muy bien la pregunta, pero el primero en responder fue Donatelo: ― Eres nuestro hermano mayor, Leo y todos te queremos mucho ―, ante esas palabras todos ellos se abrazaron a su hermano.

― ¿Recuerdan a papá? ― segunda vez que los chicos mostraban un poco de confusión en sus caritas.

― Creo que si… ― respondió Rafael, una chispa de sus recuerdos resguardados en su mente se vio en su mirar ―, era… no me acuerdo como era su cara, pero si me acuerdo que me regañaba mucho, pero era un gran papá.

Mikey y Donnie asintieron, todos ellos recordaban el amor de su padre. Leonardo suspiró aliviado, los recuerdos de sus hermanos sobre ese buen ser aún estaban ahí, intactos. Él se aseguraría de que no lo olvidaran y cuando alcanzaran la edad que habían perdido, todas esas memorias volverían a su lugar correcto.

― De acuerdo, Abril, hazlo, sin quitar todo el mérito de la crianza que mi padre nos brindó, voy a esforzarme porque mis hermanitos tengan unos cuantos años de vida tranquila.

La buena mujer sonrió, de ese momento en adelante Leonardo habría de embarcarse en una de las aventuras que muchos seres humanos enfrentan a diario, la aventura de la paternidad.

**FIN**


End file.
